Adolescência
by Nike-chan
Summary: E se Heero admitisse que gostava dela? E se os dois agissem como os adolescentes que eram? E se eles não pensassem nas consequências? Porque ninguém sabe o que fazer quando sua namorada fica grávida e você tem só 15 anos... E é um piloto Gundam. 1xR
1. Chapter 1

_Um comentário prévio... Kids, quem tiver a tradução em inglês ou português da novel Gundam Wing Frozen Tearsdrop, por favorrr me mandem o link! Agora que decidiram lançar a continuação de GW, eu fico neurótica procurando traduções no Google... U.U_

_Bem, vamos à fic... hehe_

**Adolescência**

Um Fanfic de Nike-chan

**Disclaimer:** New Mobile Cronicle War Gundam Wing pertence a Bandai e a Sunrise. Mas agente mereeece se diverter com ele! XD

**T** por insinuações.

x

**Capítulo 1 –** Eu quero

x

"De todos os animais selvagens, o homem jovem é o mais difícil de domar."

Platão

x

Eles acabavam de chegar ao reino Sanc. Quatre e Heero eram recepcionados pela própria princesa Relena Peacecraft.

Heero esperava isso.

Queria evitar encará-la, mesmo sabendo que, ali no reino dela, em seu território, seria praticamente impossível.

Relena não disse nada ao encontrá-lo. Mas as atitudes daquela garota sempre faziam o alerta mental de Heero disparar. Ela apenas se debruçou no corrimão da escada do avião, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos – evidenciando o sorriso esperto dela.

Sim, encará-la era um perigo.

x

Depois de alguns dias, de alguns encontros nas aulas e nas reuniões no escritório da princesa, Heero já estava habituado a vê-la. Ele agia naturalmente, entretanto estava preocupado com aquilo que sentia. Ele gostava de tê-la por perto. Porque não corria o risco a todo minuto de receber notícias ruins, porque com ele ali ela não seria sequestrada, ameaçada, nem assassinada de forma que ele só soubesse depois do fato consumado. No palácio ele se sentia tranquilo sabendo que ela estava protegida ao lado dele.

Mas se as coisas eram realmente assim, só pela obrigação de cuidar dela, porque raios, num dia de folga, ele estava trabalhando com seu laptop justamente no jardim real, bem abaixo da janela dela, onde ouvia-se de longe sua voz conversando com Pagan, Noin ou alguma das meninas? Ela já estava guardada, não estava?

Perdera a noção do tempo em que ficara ali.

Ainda era tarde quando ele pensou: bem, se ele sentia que devia estar do lado dela, então que fosse o mais perto o possível, não é mesmo?

Então ele entrou no palácio e subiu até a sala dela, no segundo andar.

Ele bateu algumas vezes, chamou e estranhou que ninguém respondesse. Abriu abruptamente a porta – que não estava trancada – e constatou a sala vazia.

"Onde raios Relena se meteu?"

Heero parou defronte a mesa da moça raciocinando o porquê de alguém tão bem treinado como ele não ter percebido assim que chegou ali, que a sala estava vazia.

Muita coisa na cabeça.

Então assim, confuso e irritado, o rapaz silenciosamente se esgueirou até os andares superiores chegando ao quarto de Relena.

Dessa vez ele entrou sem bater.

Relena estava sentada penteando seus cabelos olhando para o grande espelho redondo da penteadeira. Logo viu o reflexo do rapaz.

- Heero? Estava me procurando?

A resposta usual seria um sarcástico "Claro! O que viria fazer aqui?". Mas ele se limitou encará-la. E naquele momento ele teve certeza do porque de não querer fazer isso.

Relena estava usando uma camisola verde clara de um tecido fino e um pouco transparente. Era uma peça simples, porém muito bonita com alças finas e laços de cetim no meio do busto levemente decotado. Como o robe fino e da mesma cor estava aberto, Heero pode ver bem as pernas desnudas da moça já que a camisola era curta, mal chegando à metade das coxas. Os dois se encaravam em silêncio até que ela se deu conta de que o moço baixara o olhar de seus olhos para suas pernas – e não parecia querer desviá-lo delas.

Ela se apressou a fechar o robe e virou-se de costas para ele.

- Be... bem Hee... Heero... eu vou... acho que você quer falar comigo, não é? – ela riu, nervosa – Vou me trocar e já irei ao escritório para conversarmos mais a vontade. Você pode me esperar lá, ok?

- Não precisa. Eu...

Ela virou-se novamente para olhá-lo. Ele estava vermelho.

"Um garoto... apesar de tudo ele é como qualquer garoto". Relena riria daquilo se não fosse a enorme vergonha que sentia do rapaz tê-la visto praticamente seminua.

- Eu não queria falar com você, Relena.

- Então por que está aqui? – ela perguntou quase sem pensar.

Ele não tinha resposta. Estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho e Relena achou que ele fosse desmaiar.

- Heero, você não está bem! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está quente...

Neste momento ela viu que já estava perto dele. Ou melhor, junto dele, ajoelhada no chão com um Heero caído com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Heero segurou o braço dela e encarou-a mais uma vez.

Não havia palavras.

Ele puxou-a rudemente para beijá-la.

x

A sequência seguinte foi muito rápida: as mãos dele segurando os ombros dela, depois passando por seus braços. O abraço de Relena era quase possessivo em torno de seu pescoço, Heero achou que fosse se afogar nela. Ele podia agora inspirar o cheiro de seu cabelos, alisá-los com as pontas dos dedos e enterrar seu rosto no pescoço macio dela.

Relena não parava de soluçar as palavras em seus ouvidos. "É loucura... uma loucura!" ela dizia em suspiros tão baixos que o fariam pensar que não era a voz da moça, mas só a sua própria consciência – essa totalmente abandonada em razão dos desejos de seu corpo.

Ele puxou-a para seu colo, fazendo-a sentar em suas coxas estando de frente para ele. Relena olhou-o séria, destinando especial atenção a sua boca. Ele sabia que ela queria beijá-lo de novo então não a fez esperar mais. Envolveu o corpo da moça em um abraço amplo, forte, deixando que ela espalmasse suas mãos pequenas em seu peito. Eles encostaram suas testas e, quando Relena fechou os olhos Heero respirou fundo. Ele ia beijá-la de novo, e de novo, até que não conseguisse mais beijar. Até que seu fôlego acabasse e que ele caísse inconsciente bem ali – sobre o corpo dela, nos braços dela.

x

Em algum momento eles teriam de sair do chão. Ambos fingiam não saber disso e continuavam se acariciando de maneira romântica no chão do quarto, sentados daquele jeito, um no outro.

Relena temia que se o levasse para a cama aquilo fosse insinuar-se demais. Ela não queria que ele pensasse mal dela.

Com toda a força que possuía, Relena evocou-se como a princesa Peacecraft e decidiu falar a Heero.

- Acho melhor levantarmos...

Heero pensou na cama e ficou animado com aquilo.

- O chão não é mesmo o melhor lugar para isso...

- Não! Eu quero dizer... Acho melhor nos separarmos agora.

Heero lutou para entender, afinal a garota tinha uma das mãos em sua barriga e a outra acariciando seus cabelos. Então ele viu nela a cautela e o rubor de vergonha.

- Eu não vou te fazer nenhum mal. Você pode confiar em mim, sabia?

- Eu sei! Claro que eu confio em você Heero, mas... Você tem que concordar que tudo isso é muito... Inesperado! Eu não sei o que fazer!... E eu gosto tanto de você... Tanto...

Heero ponderou. "Seguir as emoções". Aquele lema continuava a martelar na sua cabeça e ele, pela primeira vez ao que se lembrava, seguiu seus instintos quando se tratava desse tipo sentimentos por outra pessoa.

- Eu também gosto de você.

- Heero... Mas, nós dois...

Ele admitia para ela e para si mesmo. Pensando bem, não fora tão difícil. Heero calculou que era porque nunca havia realmente gostado de uma pessoa, a ponto de sentir-se condoído por ela, com instintos fortes tanto de proteção quanto de admiração ou desejo. E esse desejo, era novo para ele e, como acreditava firmemente, só podia ser alocado em um setor especial de sua mente. O setor que era nomeado de Relena Darlian Peacecraft.

Ele olhou naqueles olhos profundamente azuis-turquesa e desejou nunca mais sair daquele quarto. Nunca mais brigar com ela. Nunca mais ir para longe ou pilotar um Gundam. Ele desejou-a ali, sentada em seu colo, abraçando-o pra sempre.

"_Os jovens são extremistas"_

- Eu quero ir com você para aquela cama.

Relena abaixou a cabeça. Já se sentia tremendo, confusa.

Respirou fundo várias vezes. Temia as suas próprias palavras. Temia o seu desejo. E temia o seu medo deste desejo.

- Heero – ela dizia com dificuldade – tudo bem.

Ele ouviu, mas não acreditou. Aquela expressão não parecia de "tudo bem" para ele.

- Mas...

- Mas antes eu quero que esteja ciente de algo.

- Estou ouvindo.

Ela reuniu toda a sua coragem e disse de uma só vez:

- Euteamo!

Heero olhou-a incrédulo.

- Era isso? – ele quase riu.

- Como assim "era isso"? – Relena retrucou, brava. – E você ainda acha pouco?

Agora ele realmente riu.

- Eu também.

Relena ficou quieta encarando-o desconfiada.

- Eu também amo você. Se o amor existe, então é isso. E se eu posso amar alguém, esse alguém só pode ser você.

A batalha estava quase vencida, mas a garota ainda não estava completamente convencida.

- E você acredita que o amor existe, Heero?

Ele refletiu consigo mesmo. Depois sorriu. Daquele jeito que ela sabia que só ele sorriria.

O rapaz levou as mãos ao rosto dela. Uma de cada vez. Ele acariciava com tanto cuidado que ela queria implorar-lhe para chegar mais perto.

- Eu tinha que matá-la e não matei. Eu sempre cumpri minhas missões, mas com você todas elas passaram a falhar. Eu olho mais para você que para o meu inimigo e eu me sinto mais confortável aqui que no cockpit do meu Gundam. E aquele era o único mundo que eu conhecia. – Ele parou para respirar. – Como isso se chama, Relena?

Ela sorriu, verdadeiramente contente.

- Como isso se chama?

- Amor. – Relena respondeu simplesmente.

Heero foi puxando o corpo da garota para mais e mais perto, de forma que seus rostos já estavam colados, não deixando espaços para evitar um beijo.

- Eu gostava de ficar sozinho, mas agora só me sinto a vontade quando você está sobre as minhas vistas e só fico tranquilo quando está perto o suficiente para que eu possa protegê-la. Eu não tenho mais respostas claras para todas as perguntas. Pois todas as perguntas param no meio e me tiram o foco. A resposta chega antes para mim. A resposta é sempre Relena... Relena... – ele sussurrava contra a boca dela. – O que pode ser isto, minha princesa?

- Amor, Heero... Chama-se amor.

- Eu posso dizer mais, eu...

Ela calou-lhe as palavras com um beijo. Aqueles beijos de cinema, fortes, esmagadores, onde a boca nem se abre, mas a dor e o júbilo se unem num só sentimento. É o beijo da entrega. Um selo entre os dois.

Heero ficou com vontade de chorar. Mas não chorou, como era de sua natureza.

- Então eu te amo Relena, e não diga que isso não é verdade.

Então eles foram para a cama. Mas não sem antes trancar a porta.

x

"_Isso é um perigo_

_Um mistério, uma chama em suas mãos_

_Isso é o óleo da candeia_

_É a luz e a escuridão_

_É a dor, é o júbilo_

_É a carga e o bordão_

_É o que pesa e o que segura_

_Isso é simplesmente a paixão"_

_S.N._

x

Yo! Sim, mais um 1xR! E com uma situação que eu sempre imaginei... E se Hee e Rel-chan agissem como os adolescentes impulsivos, sem pais vigiando como eles realmente são? E se uma gravidez não planejada acontecesse na vida nada usual destes dois adolescentes? Porque, bem soldado ou princesa, eles ainda são adolescentes... E pelo que podemos ver, não deu "tempo" para que eles tivessem uma educação em relação a essas coisas... Mas, como vcs sabem... A ignorância é mãe de muitos bebês lindos do mundo! Uahuahua

Eu realmente não sou a favor de sexo irresponsável e escrevo esta história pensando que é algo que acontece na vida real e possívelmente aconteceria em um contexto como o deles. _*kids without parents are a big problem* XD_

Beeem, só tenho a agradecer quem ler e chegou até aqui… Até o próximo capítulo, folks!

Aguardo seus comentários, críticas e sugestões!

Bjbj

Nike-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Adolescência**

Um Fanfic de Nike-chan

**Disclaimer:** New Mobile Cronicle War Gundam Wing pertence a Bandai e a Sunrise. ¬¬'

**T** por insinuações.

x

**Capítulo 2 –** Eu (não) entendo

x

Ele nunca poderia imaginar que fazer aquilo fosse tão bom. Sentia vontade de acordar a garota loura a seu lado e pedir para que começassem de novo.

Mas tinha senso o suficiente para saber que era hora de sair dali. Sentou-se na cama e tentou levantar. Não conseguiu – Relena segurava seu braço com força.

Ele sorriu e delicadamente soltou-lhe os dedos.

- Até mais, princesa.

X

Relena acordou na manhã seguinte. Ela sentia dores e um estranho incômodo em suas partes íntimas. Correu até o banheiro e tomou um banho longo.

"Que coisa mais doida que fizemos...". Ela pensava enquanto saía do banheiro.

Enquanto vestia o uniforme da escola principal do reino, Relena ponderava. Tentava ser o mais razoável o possível. "Perdi minha virgindade ontem com a pessoa que amo", repetia para si, sem saber se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim.

Bem, a confusão tinha que ser deixada para depois. Agora era hora de trabalhar.

X

- Senhorita Relena?

Era a terceira vez que Noin chamava a garota, mas esta parecia estar o dia todo no mundo da Lua – não na colônia, mas no mundo da fantasia que os antigos diziam ser aquele satélite.

- Hum?

A moça, só respondeu depois de longos segundos de silêncio entre as duas.

Quatre também estava na sala e sua mente inteligente não demorou para ligar as coisas: Relena, uma garota responsável, estava excessivamente distraída, nem notando as novas da Romefeller que a capitã Noin trazia. E Heero passara tarde e noite anterior desaparecido. Pela manhã, o piloto 01 dera-lhe um bom dia. Sim, Heero não respondera seu bom dia – foi ele quem falou primeiro.

Heero simpático e Relena distraída.

Quatre não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas, como sempre, torcia que fosse algo bom.

X

Relena fora deixada sozinha pelos companheiros. Antes de sair da sala, Noin, escolhendo as palavras – não queria ser rude – disse para Relena tentar se concentrar.

- Senhorita... Eu entendo que não deve ter se recuperado da dor de cabeça de ontem, mas estes documentos são urgentes. Você precisa dar seu parecer público sobre as novas decisões da Fundação Romefeller. Por favor, faça um esforço para resolver isto ainda hoje.

- Sim, senhorita Noin... – Relena abaixara a cabeça. Estava muito envergonhada. – Me desculpe pela falta de atenção... Eu me sinto... estranha, hoje.

- O que foi, Relena? Está doente? Vou mandar chamar o médico do colégio...

- Não!

Noin se assustou. Relena não era assim. Ou era, e ela que não a conhecia?...

- Me desculpe, senhorita Noin. Acho que tudo isso me deixou um pouco estressada. Mais tarde vou tomar um comprimido que me receitaram para isso. E não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, vou resolver cada um desses problemas hoje.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda, senhorita Relena? – Noin perguntou, preocupada.

- Sim. E obrigada. – Relena respondeu com um sorriso político.

Relena decidiu firmemente não pensar no dia anterior. Agora ia trabalhar.

Pegou a caneta e começou a balança-la enquanto lia o primeiro papel.

E quanto mais se esforçasse, mais a imagem de Heero, com o rosto levemente suado, deitado em cima dela, aparecia diante de seus olhos.

- Ele parecia tão mais bonito ali...

- Quem?

Relena, em um sobressalto, pulou em pé. Heero estava parado na porta, estático. E ele parecia tão envergonhado quanto ela.

Não era o que Relena esperava... Na verdade ela nem esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

- Heero...

- Sobre ontem...

Relena queria gritar "não fale nada" ou "eu ainda não pensei sobre isso". Mas a curiosidade a calou. O que ele ia dizer? Ele iria dispensá-la? Estava arrependido? Depois do que fizeram! Depois de tudo o que disseram...

"-Então eu te amo Relena, e não diga que isso não é verdade."

O corpo da garota estremeceu. Ele não ia dispensá-la! Ele não poderia... Poderia?

Ele chegou perto dela. Ficou a encarando. Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu falar.

- Diga logo, Heero! – Ela falou alto, firme.

Quatre acabava de chegar ao corredor, ouviu a voz da garota e decidiu entrar.

Mas pensou bem. Heero e Relena precisavam de privacidade. Naqueles tempos, cada segundo com uma pessoa querida era eterno.

E, desde sua chegada ao reino, ele sabia que Heero era querido para Relena. Ou o contrário. Não sabia dizer qual dos dois parecia gostar mais do outro.

Ele saiu rapidamente dali

X

-Diga, antes que eu...

Ela se debulhou em lágrimas.

Aquilo era demais, mesmo para Relena Peacecraft. Afinal, ela ainda era só uma garota de 15 anos, perdida no mundo dos adultos, e cheia de problemas que ninguém poderia resolver por ela.

Então Heero entendeu que tudo se misturava ali, nas lágrimas dela. A dor da solidão, a pressão pelo cargo, a responsabilidade, o medo de ficar só, a confusão pelo acontecido, o amor... Talvez se houvesse também o amor...

Ele beijou-a.

Sem abraço, apenas chegou o mais perto possível e encostou sua boca na dela. Beijou firmemente até que ela parasse de chorar. Ele levou um dedo até os lábios dela separando-os deixando a boca da garota entreaberta. Então, Heero puxou-a pela cintura e continuou o beijo mais agressivamente, forçando sua língua contra a dela e dominando as sensações que faltavam.

- Você não tem que chorar, ouviu? – Ele disse, finalmente.

- Foi isso que você veio me dizer?

Relena estava soluçando.

Heero sorriu.

- Acho que não vim dizer nada. Mas se você quer saber, ontem foi o melhor dia da minha vida... Talvez o único dia realmente bom.

Relena se sentiu triste por ele. Ela, tendo um ataque de nervos por algo que foi tão bonito e especial. Ela tinha que estar suspirando alegre pelos cantos, isso sim!

- Me desculpe, eu sou tão boba, e sensível...

- Eu sei... – ele riu baixo.

Relena levantou o rosto, alegre.

- Você anda sorrindo demais, Heero Yuy!

-Hn.

Foi ela quem riu agora. Olhou para os papéis, ficando desanimada.

- Eu tenho muito trabalho agora.

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

- Sim! Claro!

Relena puxou Heero até a sua cadeira.

- Hum... Você pode ficar aí, eu te escuto ler os documentos...

- E você, senta aonde?

- Ah, eu não estou cansada...

Heero teve uma ideia. Não tão brilhante assim, mas não menos interessante.

Cliché.

Relena se viu sentada no colo do piloto enquanto ele, em sua cadeira, envolvendo sua cintura, lia cada parágrafo calmamente de um de seus trabalhos.

"Bem, acho que assim posso terminar mais rápido..." Ela tentava se desculpar.

Até que, depois do primeiro documento respondido e assinado, Relena deixou de ouvir a leitura do rapaz. A boca dele estava bem instalada em seu pescoço.

Ela suspirou, como que encantada.

- Heero, isso é para hoje...

- Nós vamos terminar, eu prometo.

- Se você diz...

Relena teve a impressão de que aqueles dias iriam sempre terminar com trabalhos corridos e portas trancadas.

E, dessa vez, o jovem casal não se importou em passar a tarde deitados sobre o tapete, agora do escritório.

Quem passava pelo corredor do escritório da princesa surpreendia-se ouvindo a leitura de documentos durante a tarde toda.

A princesa deveria estar mesmo trabalhando muito.

Não sem algum esforço, o trabalho do dia estava concluído ao cair da tarde. Noin ficaria satisfeita. Heero estava satisfeito e Relena, com certeza, nunca se sentira tão satisfeita.

- Bom trabalho, princesa.

Heero, ofegante, olhava para o teto decorado do escritório. Ele estava completamente estendido no chão da sala.

Relena sorriu.

- Digo o mesmo, senhor Yuy.

X

Yo, people! Um capíyulo curto e fraco eu sei.. u.u Mas o próximo será melhor!

Eu chamaria estes primeiros capítulos de algo como "o tempo do bem bom". Mas, como vocês sabem, e como nosso casal favorito vai logo descobrir, esse tempo passa pra todos e toda decisão importante trás uma responsabilidade e uma realidade diferente. Em breve o tempo das vacas gordas vai acabar... hauhauahuah XD

Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Vou trabalhar duro neste fanfic! o

Nike-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Adolescência**

Um Fanfic de Nike-chan

**Disclaimer:** New Mobile Cronicle War Gundam Wing pertence a Bandai e a Sunrise. ¬¬'

**T** por insinuações.

Dedicado à Monique-chan, que me estendeu a mão através do teclado quando eu estava triste. Co-star rules! \o

X

**Capítulo 3 –** Eu temo

X

"Seja dado ao seu amigo o salário certo"

Piteu

X

Noin se sentia realmente orgulhosa. Não de seu próprio trabalho – pois se via cada vez mais como uma ajudante de luxo – mas com o trabalho duro de Relena.

Trancada naquele escritório há uma semana a garota aparecia regularmente para os jantares, otimista e absolutamente recomposta das recentes moléstias.

"Uma garota tão forte e responsável... Oh, Zechs, você se sentiria tão orgulhoso!"

Ela queria imensamente dividir aquela admiração com o homem que amava e que, sabia ela, amava Relena mais do que ninguém.

Mas uma coisa parecia estar no lugar errado.

Por outro lado, o desempenho do tão alardeado soldado perfeito não parecia fazer jus a sua fama.

Heero Yuy estava extremamente silencioso quanto a qualquer coisa. Ela fora alarmada sobre sua intratabilidade e acidez, mas, nas primeiras semanas no Reino Sanc, Heero nunca se calava sobre um assunto relacionado à guerra. Mobile Suits, poderio militar, Romefeller e o armamento de proteção do Reino Sanc tinham sido assuntos dirigidos quase que exclusivamente pelo prodígio adolescente.

Mas agora, a situação mudara de rumo. Heero parecia um vegetal. Ou melhor, um robô. Fazia tudo o que lhe pediam com perfeição, mas não trazia solução nenhuma, nunca mais opinara sobre qualquer coisa. Nenhum valor agregado. Nenhuma sátira, nenhum desprezo, nenhuma discordância. Só missões cumpridas. E essas pareciam entediá-lo enormemente.

Um Mobile Doll humano, se isso servia de consolo. Poderoso e eficaz, mas sem alma guerreira.

Noin, que estimara o fato de ele ter se aliado ao pacifismo, agora lamentava e até arrependia-se de ter procurado convocá-lo. Bem, convidá-lo e implorar-lhe, seria mais sincero sobre o que ocorreu.

O que mais a irritava é que tinha feito tudo por Relena, acreditando que ela sentia enorme admiração pelo rapaz, e por isso ficaria mais animada – especialmente motivada – por causa da presença dele.

Entretanto, Relena estava bem e Heero não parecia ter algo a ver com isso.

X

- Então é isso? Vocês estão namorando!

Qualquer outra pessoa no lugar de Quatre diria "estão dormindo juntos" ou usariam uma palavra pejorativa para o ato sexual. Mas o jovem gentil e sensível preferia descrever aquilo da maneira mais doce possível.

- Sim, é mais ou menos isso. – Heero não pode contrariá-lo. De certa forma, era verdade. A situação só parecia anormal por serem Relena e ele quem eram. Mas era isso mesmo. – Namoro...

- E como você se sente em relação a isso? – perguntava o loiro, sinceramente interessado. A bondade na voz dele não se dissipou nem no comentário tendencioso seguinte: - Porque, para mim, você parece perfeitamente bem com tudo isso...

Malícia nas observações de Quatre. Pudor nas reações de Heero. O mundo parecia mesmo de cabeça para baixo para eles.

- Quisemos contar para você porque é o único que não iria nos julgar. Eu disse isso a Relena e ela se animou achando que você poderia nos ajudar a lidar com os... Impasses da questão.

Quatre controlou-se na tentação de especular. Seria realmente interessante ver Heero tentando explicar o turbilhão de novos sentimentos e descobertas pelo qual estava passando. E o garoto árabe sabia que o amigo – já sentia poder chamá-lo assim – precisava de alguém para se abrir quanto a isso. Duvidava que Heero houvesse tido algum dia um confidente. Porém, respeitou seu silêncio, concluindo que a melhor pessoa para este papel seria a própria Relena.

Assim, Quatre ponderou e decidiu restringir-se ao que lhe era obviamente pedido. Heero e Relena não sabiam como conciliar seus papéis na guerra com sua condição atual de casal apaixonado. Bem, secretamente apaixonado.

Romeu e Julieta, Antonio e Cleópatra, Rhaegar e Lyanna¹... Os amores mais louvados se encontravam sempre nos lugares mais rejeitáveis e absurdos... Ainda assim...

- Vocês precisam colocar os pés no chão... E agir com o resto como sempre fizeram.

- Acha que não tentamos? – Heero, de repente, esbravejou.

Quatre percebera o quanto o amigo se sentia frustrado com esse ponto da situação. Era no mínimo humilhante para ele ver Relena brilhar em seu trabalho enquanto ele não conseguia atinar para tudo o que sempre fez. Enquanto, para ela, o amor dava forças e enraizava uma coragem mais obstinada, ele via-se num mundo confuso, de chão instável, gelatinoso e que se desfazia todo momento debaixo de seus pés. A certeza do amor por Relena abalou todas as outras certezas que a vida lhe edificara. Enquanto Relena tinha sido moldada nos mais profundos amores, Heero conhecera apenas tudo o que fosse avesso a eles. Ele não entendia, mas era natural que ela aprendesse logo a viver nesta situação, enquanto o rapaz, não.

- Vocês dois precisam primeiro aceitar o que o outro é longe de vocês...

- Fora da cama, você quer dizer. – Heero falou, amargo.

- Sabe que seu relacionamento com a senhorita Relena é mais do que isso...

Heero não comentou. Era um sinal correto para o árabe continuar.

- Digo, Relena precisa estar ciente de que você é um piloto Gundam e agirá como tal no momento necessário... Mesmo que ela não concorde. E isso efetivamente não quer dizer que você não a ama.

"Mas se você mudar por ela?..." Isso passava pela cabeça de Quatre, porém não podia infringir mais confusões no cérebro do amigo. Seu objetivo era sempre o de ajudar.

- E eu? O que tenho que fazer.

Quatre sorriu.

- O mesmo que tem feito. Amá-la respeitando todas as decisões que ela tiver como princesa Peacecraft.

- Só isso?

A voz de Heero estava cansada. Há um mês, ele poderia perfeitamente ler as maquinações nos olhos sinceros, porém perspicazes de Quatre. Mas agora, a nebulosidade daquela paixão turvava-lhe da forma mais natural o senso de discernimento.

- Não... Agora, principalmente, você precisa relaxar. E deixar-se ser você. Dar opiniões, atuar pelo que veio ao Reino Sanc. Proteger o que precisar proteger e lutar contra quem tiver de lutar. Só recuperando sua imparcialidade poderá cumprir sua missão como piloto Gundam. – Quatre respondeu, firme.

- E onde a princesa Relena Peacecraft fica nisso? Antes de tudo, estamos aqui como aliados do reino Sanc.

- Só sendo imparcial e sincero quanto à política e a guerra pode realmente ajudar a senhorita Relena. Você deve saber disso melhor do que eu.

Heero imediatamente desviou o olhar do companheiro e focou um ponto no horizonte. Estavam em um dos jardins do palácio, numa daquelas tardes frias, porém ensolaradas de New Port.

Quatre, finalmente, depois daquelas semanas de desalento, viu relampejar o brilho da certeza nos olhos do amigo.

As coisas ficariam bem, assim o garoto árabe acreditava.

X

No dia seguinte, mascarada por uma reunião de trabalho, Quatre convidou Relena para ter particularmente com ele a mesma conversa que teve com Heero. Com mais tato e gentileza, o rapaz acrescentou o pedido de que Relena fosse compreensiva com a condição de Heero, não tanto por causa dos sentimentos dele por ela, mas sobre aquilo que Heero ainda poderia vir a fazer como piloto Gundam.

- Você nunca deve se esquecer de que deve aprender a separar as coisas. Ele vai precisar fazer coisas com as quais você não concordará.

- Como matar? – perguntou ela, consciente.

- Não só isso, mas a agir pelo instinto e impedir aqueles que ele vê como uma ameaça para o bem comum da humanidade. Esse é o senso de justiça, de dever além das regras. O princípio pelo qual vivemos. O mesmo, cada um de seu próprio jeito. Você precisa entender, senhorita Relena. Se não nunca poderá amá-lo verdadeiramente. Nunca poderá consolar seu coração ferido.

Relena abaixou a cabeça e ponderou.

Quatre, que não entendia bem os sentimentos das mulheres, teve certo receio da reação de Relena. Admirava fervorosamente aquela moça, sua coragem, seus ideais. Mas não a conhecia o suficiente para saber o quanto poderia amar pessoalmente alguém. Relacionamentos próximos pareciam um problema para quase todos os grandes líderes. Governar sua própria casa – ou seu corpo – parecia mais difícil para eles que inspirar grandes multidões.

E se ela fosse, em particular, mais uma garota fútil com uma paixonite dramática por um rapaz que nunca poderia ter? Um desejo egoísta e irresponsável de conquista? Sabia que para Heero não era assim. Desconfiava até que o amigo colono pudesse ter por ela daqueles amores épicos, elegendo Relena para ser a única fonte, e eterna, de calor em seu coração – se não fosse com ela poderia não ser com mais ninguém.

- Relena...

Ele surpreendeu-se com as lágrimas escorrendo incontroláveis pelo delicado rosto rosado dela.

Um pêssego molhado.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele possa mesmo me amar!

Quatre sorriu, depois de ficar um tanto boquiaberto.

Teve ali um sentimento novo. Uma incômoda, porém passageira, inveja. Será que algum dia, encontraria alguém que tão profundamente iria completá-lo? Será que seria como o amigo, o tudo de alguém?

Escolheu ficar feliz por Heero e Relena. Escolheu auxiliá-los, acobertá-los, até que se sentissem fortes para assumirem sozinhos, aquela situação. Torcia, com todo coração, para que um final feliz presenteasse o futuro do casal. Eles não podiam acabar como todos aqueles ilustres casais... Ele _tinham_ que ser pelo menos Fanny e Keats²... Eles _precisavam ser felizes_ enquanto estivessem juntos. _Enquanto pudessem..._

X

¹Romeu e Julieta personagens de Shakeaspeare, Marco Antônio de Roma e Cleópatra rainha do Egito, Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark personagem de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo.

²História real do sec. XIX do amor entre o poeta John Keats e Fanny. Eles se apaixonaram e ficaram noivos na juventude, mas Keats morreu de tuberculose antes que pudessem se casar. Fanny, muito popular entre os rapazes, cortou os cabelos e ficou de luto por anos em memória de Keats.

X

_Agora sim! Com a genialidade do meu ursinho fofucho Quatre eu pude trazer uma capítulo, na minha pobre opinião, mais digno de Heero e Relena. O capítulo anterior estava muito cru, vulgar até. Mas tinha um motivo. Eu escrevi pra ver algo Naturalista. Sabe, aquela coisa de que os instintos sobrepujam os sentimentos. Uma reação carnal, especialmente da Relena, em relação a algo que ela não sabia como seria e se espantou depois de acontecer. Estou tentando fazer personagens mais realistas e menos profundos dessa vez. Mas o Quatre precisa ser excluído dessa, off course! Pense num K não sentimental... É o fim da picada! – o que raios significar essa frase! XD_

_Espero muito, muito mesmo que me acompanhe nesse 1XR mais nu e cru em reações mas não menos apaixonado. Se eu conseguir levar isso da forma que quero, pois quando penso em Heero e Relena meu coração se derrete feito queijo no foundie! XP Acho que sempre vira um dramalhão quando não me controlo!_

_Pra finalizar essa chatice minha toda, quero pedir todas as desculpas do mundo para vcs... Eu passei por problemas pessoais e fiquei bloqueada quanto a quase tudo, e, ainda por cima, sem computador e internet disponível por um bom tempo. Mas agora tenho tempo e a disposição que faltava pra colocar os assuntos em dia, atualizar meus filhos aqui e compartilhar mais histórias com vcs! Obrigada pelas reviews... Eu não mereço, mais agradeço de s2! Beijos e voltem sempre!_

_Nike-chan_


End file.
